


【晗芳】非属意外

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC
Summary: ※cp：郭霄汉×孙九芳※没有真车※有关委屈的对话来自191116洪羊洞实况
Relationships: 晗芳, 郭霄汉/孙九芳
Kudos: 77





	【晗芳】非属意外

**Author's Note:**

> ※cp：郭霄汉×孙九芳
> 
> ※没有真车
> 
> ※有关委屈的对话来自191116洪羊洞实况

醒来的契机同平常不大一样。窗帘昨晚忘了拉开，这房间到了下午日照得烈，夜里倒可以拉开帘子，以便隔日好被早晨的日光自然唤醒，这是高层楼房的某种好处。

而今日并非阴天，阳光挡在厚重的帘子外，只有少少一点儿在缝隙里渗进来，手机大概是丢在客厅里，闹钟也没让他听着。敲门声入了他的耳，孙九芳迷糊地拽一下被子，鼻音里也带着浓浓倦意，翻过身想把自己用被子卷起来，手臂一揽抱住的却不是柔软而暖呼呼的东西。

“嗯——？”

他把手往那边伸，环住抱了过去，翻了身子把腿也架上感受了一会儿，觉得哪儿不对，迷迷糊糊地用身体蹭上去。费劲地抬起眼皮，要让自己看清楚点儿，房间太昏暗，若非郭霄汉倚着床头玩手机，调到最暗的屏幕多少还是把脸照亮了，孙九芳差点儿以为自己房间里进了贼。

但此刻受到的惊吓也不比见了贼好多少。

胳膊刚搭过去，郭霄汉习惯似的把他的手牵住，安抚一般摩挲在手背，甫一触碰便让孙九芳醒了个透，身子一颤，电着了一般缩回来。

算是捉了个空，郭霄汉把耳机摘下，看身旁的孙九芳受了惊般快速把自己缩进被窝，小苗在房间外敲门，他刚想应答，要下床的动作却让刚还害羞得把自己埋起来的人又忽地爬起身一把把他摁回床上而打断。孙九芳右手狠狠捂住他的嘴，冲他使眼神不让他出动静。

动作得急了，这才让他意识到身上有多疼，腰酸得几乎撑不住压制着郭霄汉的姿势。被压着的人探究地观察他如何慌乱应对，他声音沙哑是因为夜里被弄得边哭边叫人名字，他耳尖红了是因为宿醉未能完全清除昨晚的记忆。靠得太紧，孙九芳动一动稍微撑起身体，视线里便可以落入对方颈子上，锁骨上，肩头胸膛上都落着的咬痕抓痕，桩桩件件提示昨夜的欢愉他自己付出了多少分的主动，一时间更让人无地自容。

他拽过一角被子挡在两人中间，动作里身子不稳，郭霄汉搂住他的腰，也不知道是对方坏着心眼还是久不经性事以至于身体敏感得不像话，被一路抚触过的寸寸腰肢腾起些许酥麻感，换来孙九芳咬牙切齿地瞪过去。

而后他便看到郭霄汉离他好近的双眼带了笑，近在咫尺的鼻息弄得孙九芳完全不敢动弹，就这般让人持着腰撑过哄走家里的未成年人的关卡，刚察觉得到小苗走了的动静，他便赶忙地从郭霄汉身上下去，扯过被子把自己裹紧，恼得翻过身背对他，抱着被子吭哧吭哧地咒骂：“死渣男……”

他看不到郭霄汉现在是什么表情，只知道对方的语速听起来不紧不慢的，应当是不气不恼。

“我要是没良心一点儿，就不会做完了还等到现在来让你骂我出气，就当作你做场春梦罢了。”

“呸！”孙九芳气呼呼的，“你拿我当傻子哄吗，我疼死啦！”

他说着用力裹紧了被子，把自己缩起来，一张脸被遮得只露出那双话语间就泛了潮的眼睛。离婚两年，就因为喝醉就又和前夫上了床，他又生气又觉得羞耻，责任也有自己的一大半，只得抱着被子生闷气，过了好久才感觉到床垫动了动，不晓得是不是良知发现，郭霄汉从床的另一侧靠近他，隔着被子叫了他两声芳芳，轻轻地跟他说了一声对不起。

那之后似乎还本要接上一句以后，却只出了一个音节，就被郭霄汉自己制止住。他抿抿唇，这样的时间节点讲这样的话确实显得有些荒谬，面前的被子卷儿动了动，郭霄汉听不清他说什么，便靠近过去，这才听到芳芳咬着嘴唇低声说话，湿漉漉的眼睛羞得不敢直视他。

“你……你是不是没戴套……”他嗫喏着，“那、那你也不能……弄我腿上……”

这个状态讲这样的话语，怎么也让人很难不心痒痒，一段话讲完实在是挑战了孙九芳的底线，在离了婚后被数十倍强化的自矜。他索性直接把被子拉高到脑袋以上，装鸵鸟做无事发生，郭霄汉只得无言。

床头抽屉昨晚是被打开过，现在也还未记得关回去。在那儿找东西的习惯竟然阔别两年还留着，郭霄汉也意外抽屉里还保持着原样，只不过放久了的那些东西总不好再用，因此扩张时费了好大劲，用尽了细致与耐心，该要回来时便也失了把控，把人委屈坏了，好在从昨晚孙九芳的状态看，确实他是得到了舒服。

不管孙九芳信不信，他来确实不是为趁人之危。他知道孙九芳喝多了之后时而清醒时而不清醒，本就只是担心着他别出点儿别的事，让人床上躺好了便去给他拿湿毛巾擦擦脸，刚要碰到他时，孙九芳扭头哼哼着说他有老公，不许对他动手动脚。

郭霄汉差点儿被他说得当了真，问他你老公是谁的时候孙九芳甩着胳膊砸床说郭霄汉啊，他便知道这人准是不清醒。好不容易给人洗完脸，刚去隔壁房间看看苗苗睡着没，再回来时孙九芳便躺到了地上，把自己蜷得像只虾子。

问就是迷迷糊糊地说床上冷。

“再冷有地上冷吗，快上去，一会儿着凉了。”

“地上不冷啊。”孙九芳的脑袋在他心口蹭了蹭，这个怀抱里是热的。郭霄汉无奈地揉一把他的头发。

离婚后不久孙九芳弄了个锡纸烫，主要是因为新单位是做美发产品的得符合一下企业文化，郭霄汉觉得挺可爱的，想摸，但离了婚，他总不好去做这个。

他把他的芳芳抱回床上，孙九芳在自己怀里，眸子朦朦胧胧的，小小声地念叨，咒骂了好一会儿灌了他一晚上应酬的酒的商人。

郭霄汉轻声附和他，孙九芳露出心满意足的笑，抬手就勾在这个与他同一战线的人脖子上，然后嬉笑着喃喃我好想你，好喜欢你。

郭霄汉问你在说谁。孙九芳晃着头不肯说，他便接着问，惹得孙九芳上了手捂他嘴，再后面又被逼得拿自己的嘴唇去堵住问题的来源，双人床上只有一个枕，郭霄汉被他扣在那上面，孙九芳便骑在他身上撒气似的啃咬，让人费了些力气才制住，看着他的眼睛，又问，那我是谁。

孙九芳不说话了，手掌还覆在他小腹上，眼神飘忽了一会儿，嘀嘀咕咕着，才不管你是谁。

郭霄汉眯了眯眼睛，抬手抚他脸庞：“你知不知道你其实不该醉成这样的？”

话音初落他将人卷到身下去钳住下颌骨亲吻，本只是亲吻，他有点儿无名的恼火，尚能在理智控制下发泄，他把人四肢都压制住不让再肆意作乱，方才孙九芳怎么乱咬的他便报复一样用等同的力气，这人偏生还又怕疼，一番啃咬便服了软，呜咽着求了饶。

“呜、你也欺负我……”他眼眶红红，委屈地瞪他，“你要亲就亲！咬我干什么啊郭霄汉你个臭渣男——”

这回算肯答他是谁了。不过为时已晚，孙九芳喘息声里带了哭腔的样子像一盏烧到心底让指梢都滚烫的酒，他想着这个人的醉语发了愣。分开两年，孙九芳会因为什么而动情他依然清楚万分，他一面不听话地挣着，皮肤泛了红，看向自己的那一眼自是禁欲许久后难能承受的。

郭霄汉停下来，不碰他了孙九芳反而问他你怎么不接着亲了，抬起腰迷迷糊糊地找他的嘴唇，纠缠间消耗他的意志力和自制，最后还失落地问你是不是又不要我了，他最受不得的便是这个。

甚至孙九芳挺高了腰胯去察觉自己是不是硬了，几乎让人怀疑他知道自己也好想他，好喜欢他的芳芳。孙九芳不愿说，郭霄汉不逼他，床上多听几句好听的总可以。

不知道孙九芳能记起来多少，总之昨晚并不是一个简简单单的意外。最终郭霄汉还是得看着他睡着，这倒是今晚来的义务，也不能够一走了之，孙九芳要是生了气，他便是留在这儿让他发泄回来，总之是咎由自取而他未觉得不划算或后悔。

他面对着孙九芳的后背，微不可闻叹口气，手快要放在对应肩膀的位置，孙九芳却动了动，被子掀开，像是被闷着了似的揉了揉鼻子。他哑着嗓音，语气却气呼呼的：“给我买药，我不要怀孕，才不要怀你的孩子。”

郭霄汉默不作声把手缩回去，顿了顿，从床上下来，边穿衣服边语气不明地开口：“你这么相信我的能力。”

孙九芳一小会儿没说话，反应过来时从床上费劲地爬起来，裹着被子瞪了他一眼，又觉得盯着人家穿衣服不好意思，扭头道：“反正我不生了。”

郭霄汉在他别开眼后看了看他，哦了一声，没多说话。孙九芳一指衣柜：“拿条围巾戴着出门。”

“这天不冷啊。”

“遮这儿！你不怕现眼我怕！”他扭过头去，气急败坏地指指自己的脖颈示意，郭霄汉皱了皱眉，依言找出条围巾，先前不知道什么契机自己买给孙九芳的，而孙九芳总没有戴的习惯，却不知离了婚他竟然还留着。

等郭霄汉出了房间，孙九芳往后一仰倒回床上，攥着被子打了两个滚，本来床上也已经够乱了不在乎再乱这么一点儿。昨晚他不应该醉得那么厉害的，自己到底出于什么会冲他撒娇引诱，总不能归咎于前夫太温柔。

况且昨晚他跟温柔才不沾边，自己酸疼得不行的腰和一身的痕迹就是铁证，又不是他哄自己抬腰张腿时贴在他耳边低声唤他芳芳就是温柔。他轻飘飘地呼出一口气，老老实实爬起来套了件宽松的T恤走出房间。

步子有点儿虚，他抱着胳膊，每走几步都觉得腿心黏糊糊的不大舒服，脸上又烧起来。

有小苗一个孩子就够他费心费力，不怀又不是针对郭霄汉他自己，而且他可不愿意用意外怀孕这种缘由复婚，不知道郭霄汉听到那句时有什么好显得不太高兴的。孙九芳搓着脸蛋碎碎念，正要去浴室，一抬头看到抱怨的对象还在眼前，下意识往后退了两步。

“你怎么还没走啊！”

郭霄汉说：“你好歹让我洗把脸刷个牙再出门。”

肯定是让他听见自己刚刚在说什么了。孙九芳一急，上手推着他赶紧出门，要到门口时郭霄汉反攥住他的手腕牵到一边去，目光往下移了移，自己拿了钥匙，没让孙九芳给他送门便自己开门出去了。

门外有点儿凉气防不住地涌进来。孙九芳只得去发了个请假消息，放水洗澡时看着镜子里满是痕迹的身体，头昏昏地跟要烧起来一样。昨晚确是什么都挺好，彼此都十足熟悉对方的身体，久而不得反应强烈，渴水一样缠弄索要竟然谁也想不起还有隔阂和宿仇，虽然那本也是莫须有的。

孙九芳回忆他昨晚怎样贴在自己颈子上唤他，双手抚弄过自己身体各处，在最碰不得的部位就多停留，身下还不肯泄力地冲撞，醉醒了三分又再沉溺七分，既是失态些也无妨。他被弄得发软，混沌里就被人哄得一遍遍叫他，好似得这样才能让人心满意足而施舍赦免。

他咬着嘴唇在浴缸里俯跪下，用手指搅出弄进身体里的精液，记不清那个老流氓昨晚是要了他几次，那些白浊的东西储不住便顺着腿往下流，过分糟糕，恼得他边清理边偷偷地骂，又多少还是有点不知缘由的心满意足，总不至于是因为被喂饱了的缘故。

昨晚郭霄汉赶过来用了不到平时六成的时间，小苗一般不会谎报军情把他喝醉的事情严重化，便是如此他也不多耽误地赶了过来，只是因为自己或许需要他。

不知道会不会是性事过后人容易感性的缘故，总之他心软了，他没法骗自己说他不喜欢郭霄汉，就算是之前当他背叛了自己，他还是绝望地喜欢他，又况且那是个误会。

一个不肯解释，一个不肯认错，竟然就这种意义上才算绝配。孙九芳叹着气从浴缸里出来，发现压根就忘了带衣服，裹着浴巾小步伐溜去房间，才发现郭霄汉已经回来了，正在把床单被套换下来，他尴尬得无以复加想把自己直接关进衣柜。

郭霄汉看着他踩了一地的湿脚印，还不要命的补刀：“你真是太不把你前夫当外人了。”

餐桌上放着郭霄汉买回来的早餐，孙九芳湿着头发喝豆浆，把另一个塑料袋打开，发现除了事后补救的药，他竟然还捎了安全套和润滑剂回来。

眼见餐桌旁的人打开袋子瞬间又僵在那儿，郭霄汉抱着换下来的床单丢进洗衣机，解释：“买来放家里备不时之需。”

孙九芳措手不及，说话都磕巴了：“谁谁谁跟你有不时之需！”

郭霄汉洗了手回来坐在餐桌对面，拿了豆浆一下戳好吸管，冷淡地看他一眼，似乎嘲讽地笑了笑：“我说是让你跟我用了？”

他一懵，没理解这又是什么态度转变，不知道是话里的哪一句听着逆了他的耳，索性也闭嘴，狠狠地咬一口油条，相顾无言地吃早餐，时不时抬眼偷偷看郭霄汉的神情。

他想了好一会儿还是忍不住问：“你是不是有对象了啊？”

郭霄汉把刚喝完的豆浆纸盒捏扁丢进装早餐的塑料袋里，皱着眉看了他一眼。

孙九芳大概猜得他的意思，不甚理解道：“那你为什么……哎，算了，算了，当我没问。”

要是被当作自作多情就丢脸了。他边咀嚼边开口：“总之谢谢你昨晚过来。”

对方的视线刚跟他对上，孙九芳道：“昨晚是超速了吧罚单我给你报销？我没什么要紧事的，下回小苗要是还给你打电话你不用来，应酬喝点儿酒不是大事，麻烦你我心里过意不去。”

郭霄汉嘴角动了动，没理他。

“委屈了你了。”孙九芳自顾自地往下说，郭霄汉打断：“没有的事。”

“大晚上的你过来，嗯……是吧，挺委屈你的。”

“没有。”

“反正是委屈你了。”

“我没有。”郭霄汉皱眉，直接道，“我挺爽的。”

孙九芳差点被一口豆浆呛死。

然后这个老闷骚又冷不丁地开口：“你以前脸皮没那么薄的吧。”

“这叫什么话，我以前脸皮厚是怎么的啊，你对我有什么意见就直说别拐弯抹角。”白替人家考虑这么多还被嘲笑了，他有点生气，刚提高了音量又因为嗓子疼而不得不弱下来，说完还直咳嗽。

郭霄汉吃完抽了张纸擦擦嘴，挪开椅子起身，淡淡解释道：“我是说，你现在好像很容易害羞，不知道的以为你恋爱了。”

孙九芳刚想解释，他摆摆手道：“我知道你没，你要有的话床头柜里那些东西不会从我搬出去时就没动过。”

“我……”

他对着孙九芳看了一会儿，最后垂下视线轻轻地开口：“不过，这样也还挺……挺可爱的。”

孙九芳瞬间没话说了，突如其来的撩弄得他七上八下，偏偏还在刚被前夫睡了这种微妙的前提里。郭霄汉把放在沙发上的外套拿起来搭在手臂上，正准备要走，孙九芳起来拉住他的胳膊，喊住了他。

还发着虚，猛地起身他险些站不稳，郭霄汉一手拘住他，安静地等他要开口说什么。孙九芳犹犹豫豫，最后只道：“你下午帮我接小苗放学……”

“好。”

“然后顺便买菜回来，呃，晚饭你留下来陪儿子一块儿？”

“行。”

“还有就是……”他一咬牙，“你犯什么蠢，我就是恋爱了你看不出来？”

【end】


End file.
